ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The doctor
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 09:42, 3 July 2006 (UTC) NCWiki Are you planning on adding that template to pretty much every "in-universe" page? If so, you may want to talk to one of the admins that has a bot and have them do it instead, rather than filling up the "recent changes" with the minor edits. -- Sulfur 23:12, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :I intended to yes, if there is an easier way to do this, I am all for it. Who would I need to contact to ask about the bot? --The Doctor, 23:15, 3 July 2006 (UTC) I'd recommend talking to Kobi and/or Cid about the matter. They can likely direct you better. -- Sulfur 23:20, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Memory Beta Please do not take the opinion of one disgruntled member as the opinion of all, or even a large number, or even a small number of us. I have a great deal of respect for what you guys do at your wiki. The only reason I myself do not contribute there is that I do not have any of these novels, and not that many of the games, and therefore do not have the knowledge. What you guys do is not less "real" (how can two things that are both fictional be more "real" than one another anyways), just covering a different area. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:07, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome back! In regards to Sulfur's comment above about using a bot to automate the MB links: although there are many articles that can be linked, it's obviously not one-to-one (at least not yet!), so if you do want to automate, I think the bots can work off a list. -- Renegade54 08:14, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome back :-). If a bot could create a list of links that would be excellent and save a hell of a lot of work for all concerned. --The Doctor 08:17, 30 December 2006 (UTC) I don't think the bots can create the list, but rather they'll work from a list that someone creates. In other words, if you create a list of MB articles that should be linked to from MA, the bot could add those links for you rather than you having to do it manually. In addition, the edits wouldn't (normally) show up in the Recent Changes listing. -- Renegade54 08:27, 30 December 2006 (UTC) User:Storymaster Thanks for the info! We'll sure be careful now. He's very close to being blocked anyway and all his stuff will be deleted immediately. Have you watched "The Shakespeare Code" yet? Immensely looking forward to that! :-)